Another Trophy
by Violet Dancer
Summary: Serie de One-Shots del tipo LECTOR x PERSONAJE. Sólo para chicas. Se pueden pedir.
1. Todo un idiota - Kise

_¡Hola! Me decidí por fin a publicar esto... Se trata de una serie de One-Shoots del tipo 'Lector x Personaje'. Tenía ya unas cuantas ideas para escenas, y al final decidí plasmarlas aquí._

_Cada capítulo tendrá un personaje diferente, claro que se puede repetir.  
Sólo tienen que introducir su nombre donde dice (Lector). Sin más, disfruten._

_**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke / Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece. Hago esto sin ánimo de lucro y por puro entretenimiento.  
_

_**Pareja: **Kise Ryouta x Lector._

* * *

– Por última vez: no. – Repetiste, suspirando después. Aquella situación empezaba a ser demasiado natural, diaria.

– ¿Eso significa que la próxima vez será un sí? – Inquirió el rubio, tal alegre como siempre solía estar. De verdad, ¡ese chico no sabía cuándo parar!

– ¡No! Entiéndelo ya, Kise. No voy a salir contigo. – Gruñiste, dándole la espalda y volviendo a caminar por los pasillos desérticos de la secundaria.

No te hizo falta voltearte para saber que comenzó a seguirte.

– ¿Por qué no?

– Porque no, y punto.

– No lo entiendo, cualquier chica estaría encantada si se lo pidiera… – Lo escuchaste murmurar, como si fuera uno de los mayores misterios de la vida. Te enfadó, haciendo que una venita resaltase en tu frente y que apretaras los dientes.

– Primero: no todo el mundo te va a aceptar siempre, idiota. Y, segundo: entonces vete a pedírselo a una de esas chicas, y a mí déjame tranquila…

– No. – Se negó, sonriendo. Resoplaste.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque no, y punto. – Ya estaba otra vez. Una de las cosas que no soportabas era que utilizaran tus propias palabras en tu contra. Chasqueaste la lengua, molesta, y aceleraste el ritmo dejándolo atrás. – ¿Te has molestado? ¡No es justo, entonces yo también podría hacerlo!

¡Pero es que no se rendía! Lo sentiste alcanzarte rápidamente, corriendo. Eso era previsible. Lo que no viste venir fue cuando te agarró suavemente por la muñeca, te obligó a frenar y te apoyó contra la pared, acorralándote con su endemoniadamente alto cuerpo, comparado con el tuyo.  
Te sonrojaste levemente y apartaste la vista.

– No voy a pedírselo a ninguna de esas chicas, porque no quiero salir con ninguna de esas chicas. Te quiero a ti.

…De verdad, a veces podía ser realmente idiota. Guardaste silencio, analizando la situación detalladamente y buscando una posible ruta de escape. Te negabas a mirarle a los ojos, porque sabías lo que pasaría. Cederías, y no querías ceder.  
Pero él no tenía los mismos planes. Utilizó una mano para alzar tu mentón y obligarte a mirarlo. Estaba serio, para variar de su típica sonrisa despreocupada.

– Sal conmigo.

– …No… – Dijiste una vez más, aunque tu voz te traicionó y tembló. Querías apartar la mirada de sus ojos, pero era imposible. Como si fueran un maldito imán, no había manera de dejar de mirarlos.

– ¿Por qué?

– …Porque no… – Respiraste hondo, enfriando la cabeza y tratando de sonar tranquila y firme, por muy inútil que fuera. – No seré una más en tu lista de conquistas, Kise.

Por alguna razón, aquellas palabras provocaron que el rubio sonriera otra vez. ¡Un momento! ¡¿Cuándo puso su cara así de cerca?!

– Eso ya lo sé, no lo serás. – Te respondió. Había recuperado su típico gesto. – Lo diré una vez más, y diferente. (Lector)-chan, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

– …Idiota. – Murmuraste simplemente, antes de que él terminara de acortar la distancia y te besara.

Porque a veces ese chico podía ser realmente un idiota, pero, después de todo, era el idiota del que te enamoraste.

* * *

Y eso fue todo~.

Si les gustó, les agradecería un **review**, ya que son el sueldo de todo autor de fanfic y animan a seguir. Si quieren **pedir un capítulo con un personaje en concreto, ¡pueden hacerlo por review también!**

****Sin más, me despido~.


	2. Porque eres mía, ¿verdad? - Akashi

**__**_¡Hola de nuevo! Había terminado ya todo mi trabajo, así que, en uno de mis muchos momentos de aburrimiento, decidí hacer otro de estos capítulos... en especial este. ¡Dos en un día, es algo increíble para mí! Pero es que..._

_Dos peticiones de uno para Akashi, no pude evitarlo, tuve que ponerme a ello. Akashi es, simplemente, mi personaje favorito y predilecto de toda la serie de Kuroko no Basuke/Basket. Me encanta, con ese toque de misterio, y esa personalidad un poco complicada... Lo adoro, así que disfruté mucho creando este capítulo. Tanto, que me quedó un poco largo, pero en fin, ¡a mí me parece mejor!  
Personalmente, veo a nuestro querido pelirrojo como un chico algo posesivo en lo que a las relaciones amorosas pueda concernir, y así lo he intentado plasmar. Mis más sinceras disculpas si no están de acuerdo, o no les gusta el capítulo, pero realmente espero que lo disfruten._

_Si no, ya vendrá otro. Así que, sin más, a leer._

_**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke / Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece. Hago esto sin ánimo de lucro y por puro entretenimiento.  
_

_**Pareja: **Akashi Seijuurou x Lector._

* * *

'Tonta', no se te ocurría otra palabra que dedicarte. Corriste a todo lo que dieron tus piernas, que no era poco. Rápido, rápido, tenías que llegar rápido al gimnasio.

¡¿Pero cómo habías podido olvidarte?!

Por la mañana, Akashi había ido explícitamente a buscarte para decirte que te reunieras con él a las cinco en punto. No te había dicho la razón, pero te imaginaste que sería por algo del equipo, ya que solías ayudar un poco en la creación de las estrategias.

Pero, claro, no se te ocurrió nada mejor que entretenerte 'un poco de más' en el club de ajedrez. ¿Y ahora? ¡Eran las seis y media! ¿Cómo pudiste no darte cuenta?

Entraste atropelladamente al gimnasio, casi tropezándote con tu propia bolsa.  
Las luces estaban apagadas, el lugar desierto. Era obvio, ¿quién esperaría una hora y media por alguien? Y mucho menos él.

Sin embargo, escuchaste cómo la puerta se cerraba a tus espaldas de forma algo brusca. Diste un respingo y te volteaste tan rápido como pudiste. Incluso con tan poca luz, alcanzaste a ver una figura apoyada contra la salida, cerrada. _Su_ figura.

– Si no me equivoco, dije que vinieras a las cinco.

– Yo… yo… lo siento mucho, me entretuve en el club de ajedrez… – Te disculpaste. Ni siquiera pensaste antes de hablar.

Atisbaste cómo empezaba a caminar hacia ti, lenta y peligrosamente. Sus ojos casi brillaban con luz propia, en especial el izquierdo, dorado.

– Oh, ¿y te divertiste?

– ¿Q-qué? Yo… ya dije que lo siento, y…

– Parece ser que debo hacerte recordar. – Anunció, en voz susurrante, cortándote.

Te tensaste ligeramente, en especial al darte cuenta de que se encontraba apenas a un metro de ti. No querías saber a lo que se refería, porque no podía ser nada bueno después de haberle hecho esperar tanto.  
Pero huir sólo lo haría peor, y lo sabías.

– ¿A-akashi-kun? – Preguntaste, no muy segura.

Él no te contestó. Simplemente terminó de llegar a tu lado y esbozó una de esas sonrisas tan extrañas y tan suyas. Una de esas que no hacía más que volverte loca, que podía llegar a parecer tranquila, amable, sádica y arrogante, todo en uno.

Dejaste que tu bolsa se escurriera hasta el suelo cuando, sorpresivamente, sentiste sus labios sobre los tuyos, sus brazos sujetando tu cintura para no dejarte ir. Quizás inconscientemente, dirigiste tus manos hasta apoyarlas en su pecho, no sabías si como intento desganado de alejarlo o por simple comodidad.  
Mordió tu labio inferior y emitiste un pequeño quejido, abriendo levemente la boca por inercia. Lo aprovechó para profundizar el beso, y no lo rompió hasta que tus pulmones no empezaron a clamar desesperadamente por aire.

– No puedes hacerme esperar por entretenerte con nadie. ¿Sabes por qué? – Preguntó.

No contestaste nada.

– Vamos, sé que lo sabes. Dilo. – Ordenó.

Otra vez, tuviste que guardar silencio. Te limitaste a tratar de regularizar otra vez tu respiración, pues tu pecho casi quemaba debido a la anterior y prolongada falta de aire. Sabías que lo había hecho a propósito, y que sabía que no podrías contestar.

– Vaya, qué rebelde estás hoy. Tal vez tenga que volver a educarte. – Comentó. Su sonrisa adquirió también un tono entre burlón y satisfecho. En ningún momento te soltó, sus manos seguían aferrando tu cintura e impidiéndote cualquier escapatoria. – No puedes… porque eres mía, ¿verdad?

Te sonrojaste hasta límites insospechados. Por fin, lograste devolver el ritmo respiratorio a la normalidad. Ya podías hablar sin peligro de ahogarte en el intento.

– …Uhm. – Respondiste, en una especie de asentimiento. No era lo más inteligente, pero sí todo cuanto tu orgullo te permitía.

– No. Dilo. – Ordenó nuevamente, colocando su rostro de forma estratégica para que su aliento chocara con el tuyo.

Pusiste una mueca, que provocó de forma clara una nueva sonrisa en el pelirrojo. Cuando lo observaste mejor, no pudiste evitar perderte otra vez en sus ojos. Tan opuestos y tan atrayentes, rojo y dorado…  
Lo sabías. Eso también lo había hecho a propósito. Entraba en su plan, su estrategia. 'Idiotizarte', como tú solías decir. Para ambos era más que conocido que jamás podrías negarte a nada en aquel inevitable y maldito estado de 'trance', por así decirlo.

– …Soy tuya. – Murmuraste.

Rápido, limpio, simple, breve. Como sacar una tirita. Si tu orgullo tenía que caer, al menos que fuera en la menor medida posible.  
Pero él sonrió satisfecho.

– Mucho mejor. – Susurró simplemente, antes de volver a besarte.

…Pues a lo mejor no había sido tan malo haberte entretenido y llegado tarde. Después de todo, tu pequeño despiste no había acabado tan mal, ¿no?

* * *

_Y... hasta ahí llega. No sé, yo me siento muy satisfecha por cómo me ha quedado. Espero que hayan disfrutado leyéndolo tanto como yo haciéndolo. Si no, peticiones o sugerencias para escenas se aceptan perfectamente._

_**¡Los reviews son realmente agradecidos, **son el sueldo de cualquier autor de fanfic y el ánimo a continuar escribiendo! **Si quieren pedir un capítulo con algún personaje en concreto, ¡también pueden hacerlo por review!**_

_****Intentaré actualizar pronto, nuevamente. Así que, sin más, me despido._

_¡Bye~!_


	3. El chocolate también está bueno - Kuroko

_¡Hola otra vez! He vuelto, ayer por la noche no tenía nada mejor que hacer, y... ¡tá-chan~! Por una vez, la inspiración me compañó._

_Dado que tiene bastantes peticiones, decidí intentarlo con Kuroko, que además está seguramente el segundo en mi ranking personal. Si bien admito que me ha costado un poco, porque Kuroko y su personalidad me lo ponen un poco difícil, pero bueno, al final me ha gustado como ha quedado._

_Me alegra mucho que hayan disfrutado los dos últimos, ¡y la verdad es que me impresionó bastante cómo ha crecido la lista de peticiones! Pero es es algo bueno. Iré poco a poco, aunque aún no he decidido el orden... en fin, supongo que al principio será cómo me venga la inspiración, pero lo haré, no se preocupen._

_Sin más, el Shot~._

_**Disclaimer: **__Kuroko no Basuke / Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece. Hago esto sin ánimo de lucro y por puro entretenimiento._

_**Pareja: **__Kuroko Tetsuya x Lector._

* * *

– (Lector)-san.

Casi te atragantas con la bebida que estabas tomando mientras salías de clase finalmente. Era tarde, habías tenido que quedarte unas horas de más por asuntos del equipo. No contabas con que hubiera nadie por allí a esas horas, y mucho menos con que estuviera _él_ para sorprenderte como siempre. ¿Por qué nunca lo veías venir?

Una mano te dio unos suaves golpecitos en la espalda, para que se te pasara la tos. Sonreíste levemente mientras te volteabas a ver a tu amigo.

– Lo siento, no quería asustarte… – Se disculpó. Tú negaste con la cabeza.

– No importa, culpa mía por no percatarme… tampoco esperaba que hubiera nadie por aquí. ¿Has vuelto a quedarte entrenando hasta tarde, Kuroko? – Preguntaste, con tono de regañina.

En principio, no tenías nada en contra, pero no descansaba un solo día y te preocupaba que se sobreesforzara. Kuroko asintió levemente, apartando la vista y diciendo 'lo siento' con los ojos. Te recordó un poco a un cachorro que agachaba las orejas al ser regañado.  
Era inevitable, no podías enfadarte con él. Suspiraste y le diste un leve gopecito en la cabeza, aunque cariñoso.

– Ten cuidado de no pasarte.

– Sí. – Accedió fácilmente. – Iba a marcharme ya cuando te vi salir… Sé que es tarde, pero pensaba ir a tomar un batido antes de dirigirme a casa, así que… pensé… que tal vez (Lector)-san querría uno también… – Habló suavemente, aunque sin mirarte a los ojos, algo que te extrañó.

Te tomaste unos segundos para responder, algo sorprendida. Era algo inusual, despue´s de todo. Por fin, sonreíste y asentiste alegremente.

– Me encantaría.

– Uhm, genial. Así que… ¿te quedaste estudiando hasta tarde? – Te preguntó, mientras comenzaba a caminar. ¿Por qué razón no te miraba directamente? Siempre lo hacía…

– Ahá. Últimamente he estado centrándome en las actividades del club y me he descuidado un poco. Tengo exámenes la semana que viene, así que tenía que ponerme al día…

Aquella era una de las cosas que más te gustaban de estar con Kuroko. No hablaba mucho, pero era muy agradable, y cuando estabas con él la conversación surgía de forma natural y divertida. Hasta se rió un par de veces.  
De esa forma, apenas notaste cuando llegasteis al sitio en cuestión.

– Uhm, (Lector)-san, ¿de qué quieres tu batido?

– Ah, de chocolate, por favor~. – Dijiste, alegre y melodiosamente, al pensar en ello.

Él te indicó que te sentarás mientras iba a por las bebidas. Por suerte, no había mucha cola y no tardó mucho en conseguirlas y acompañarte.

– Así que vainilla, ¿eh? – Murmuraste, observando curiosa el batido del peliazul. Este sonrió levemente.

– Realmente me gustan, son mis favoritos… Uhm, (Lector)-san, a ti parece gustarte mucho el chocolate…

– ¡Por supuesto! ¡Es el mejor sabor del mundo! – Exclamaste, muy segura. Casi te brillaban los ojos mientras tomabas algo de tu bebida. Kuroko soltó una especie de carcajada, pero luego negó con la cabeza.

– Yo sigo prefiriendo vainilla. – Comentó. Como siempre, frases cortas, simples, pero por alguna razón te pareció alegre. Fingiste no creerle.

– ¡Imposible! No puedo creerte. ¿Lo has probado si quiera?

– Uhm… no, nunca pedí un batido de chocolate. – Respondió, pensativo. Sonreíste levemente y zarandeaste un poco el tuyo.

– Puedes probarlo, si quieres. – Ofreciste.

Kuroko te observó largo y tendido, durante unos cuantos segundos. Se veía algo extraño aquel día, como si estuviera dándole vueltas a algo que le pusiera de los nervios. Sí, el chico no era muy expresivo, pero tú habías aprendido a leer las emociones en sus ojos como si fueran un libro abierto.  
Tras unos momentos, se removió un poco y asintió, como si finalmente hubiera decidido algo importante.

– Entonces, con permiso… probaré. – Respondió.

Todo te pilló por sorpresa. Sentiste algo un tanto húmedo sobre tus labios, pero no estabas bebiendo. Cuando caíste en que era el propio peliazul, abriste los ojos de más, pero no se te ocurrió nada mejor que dejarte llevar.  
Probablemente fue el beso más dulce e inesperado de la historia.

El otro tardó unos cuantos segundos en separarse, lentamente. Se quedó observando la mesa, como si estuviera pensativo. Por un segundo te pareció ver que se relamía levemente, pero lo descartaste de inmediato.

– Uhm… El chocolate también está bueno. – Concluyó. Adivinaste que volvía a estar nervioso cuando se puso a beber de su propio batido sin mirarte.

El silencio duró unos segundos, roto únicamente por ti.

– Kuroko. – Llamaste, suavemente. Por fin, volvió a clavar su mirada en tus ojos otra vez, preguntándote con ella. – Y-yo… yo… – No estabas muy segura sobre qué decir. No, lo correcto sería que no estabas muy segura sobre como decirlo… así que sólo se te ocurrió una forma. – …Hace mucho que no lo tomo. No recuerdo cómo sabe la vainilla.

Aquello provocó, pasados unos segundos de sorpresa, una amplia sonrisa en el peliazul. La sonrisa más sincera, contenta y expresiva que le habías visto esbozar jamás, y que se te pegó con una facilidad asombrosa.  
…Por si antes ya te gustaban los batidos, probablemente se habían convertido en tu bebida favorita.

* * *

_Y... bueno, este también me ha quedado un poco largo, pero personalmente creo que ha estado bien. Como no encontraba nada muy 'realista' para el capítulo de Kuroko, decidí apoyarme en los batidos de vainilla, ¡y aquí está esto!_

_Por otro lado, para aclarar, no. Mi idea no era limitar estos Shots a la 'Kiseki no Sedai', ¡cualquier personaje es bien recibido! Si bien hay algunos que me gustan o que 'controlo o conozco' más que otros, se puede pedir un capítulo de cualquier personaje._  
_Además, ya sé que es bastante curioso leer algo que no sea yaoi respecto a toda esta banda de KnB, pero, qué puedo decir, hice el primero por entretenimiento y luego no pude contenerme. _

_Pues, espero que les haya gustado, y sin más, bye~. Trataré de volver pronto con el siguiente._


	4. Aun queda algo - Murakasibara

**__**_¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí estoy molestando otra vez con el capítulo de hoy... En fin, fue una idea un poco tonta que tuve ayer por la noche. Simplemente se me ocurrió, y, como Murakasibara-kun tenía unas cuantas peticiones, pues... decidí intentarlo. _

_Hoy no voy a enrollarme, simplemente espero que lo disfruten. La lista de peticiones se ha agrandado considerablemente, pero aún no tengo el orden, así que, por el momento, iré haciendo según me venga la inspiración, pero trataré de cumplir todas las peticiones.  
_

_**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke / Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece. Hago esto sin ánimo de lucro y por puro entretenimiento.  
_

_**Pareja: **Murakasibara Atsushi x Lector._

**"Aun queda algo..."**_  
_

* * *

– ¡(Lector)-chin, (Lector)-chin! – Escuchaste gritar de la nada, sorprendiéndote.

Una enorme mancha purpúrea cruzó el aula entera a velocidades impresionantes antes de plantarse delante de ti. Menos mal que te habías quedado sola almorzando en clase…

– Buenos días, Muk-kun… ¡¿Muk-kun?! – Preguntaste alarmada al fijarte en su rostro. Parecía desesperado, moribundo. – ¡¿Qué ocurre?!

– (Lector)-chin… – Comenzó, arrastrando las palabras. – …¡me he dejado mi almuerzo en casa!

No sufriste una de esas cómicas caídas de chiripa.

– Pero… pero eso no es… De acuerdo, entonces, ¿quieres algo del mío? – Ofreciste finalmente, suspirando. Ni tres segundos habían pasado cuando el otro ya se había sentado a tu lado, y la caja de comida había pasado mágicamente de tus manos a las suyas. – Oye, al menos déjame algo. – Ordenaste, con una venita en la frente.

– Hmp… A henas hay gulhes. – Dijo. Le diste una especie de capón, aunque hasta sentado tuviste que estirarte lo tuyo para ello.

– ¡Traga primero! – Regañaste, con cierto cariño, cabe decir. A veces era como un crío.

– Uhm… dije que apenas hay dulces…

– Pues claro, comer muchos para almorzar no es sano.

– Peeroo… Si comes tantos dulces como yo, podrás crecer tanto como yo… ¿noo? – Preguntó, con esa vagancia plasmada en las palabras. Siguió comiendo.

– Eh… no creo que se trate de eso. – Respondiste, con una gota de sudor frío. Te rendiste a eso de seguir tranquilamente con tu almuerzo. Lo más seguro era que no volverías a probarlo… – ¡¿Hmph…?!

…Pero el otro coló un pedazo en tu boca sin avisar si quiera. Casi te atragantas.

– (Lector)-chin, también tienes que comer mucho.

– Ah… yo estoy bien, no te preocupes. Por favor, no vuelvas a hacer eso sin avisar…

– Hmp, esto está bueeno… – Continuó, ignorándote por completo. Resoplaste. – ¿Lo has hecho tú~?

– S-sí… – Admitiste, sonrojándote levemente… hasta que viste la caja de comida posada sobre la mesa. ¡Estaba total y absolutamente vacía! Casi parecía limpia. – ¡¿Pero ya te lo has comido todo?!

– No todoo… – Negó levemente. Enarcaste una ceja. ¡Pero si no quedaba ni una sola migaja! – Aquí, aún queda algo…

Te tensaste y encogiste contra el respaldo de la silla, que no te dejó alejarte más, cuando el más alto de los jugadores del equipo de basket acercó su rostro, y, finalmente, lamió tu labio inferior.  
Probablemente tus ojos daban vueltas y tus orejas echaban humo.

– Muk-… Mu… Mura… ¿Qué has…?

– (Lector)-chin tenía comida ahí. – Respondió, felizmente.

…A veces en verdad podía llegar a ser como un crío.

* * *

_Este cap me ha quedado más normal en lo que a extensión se refiere. Lo cierto es que Murakasibara siempre me ha parecido tener un lado bastante adorable, en especial en lo que ha comida se refiere, así que en eso decidí basarme. Espero que les haya gustado._

_Traeré pronto el próximo capítulo que, de hecho, ya está hecho gracias a mi increíble aburrimiento durante las clases.  
Además, lamento mucho no haber contestado review hasta ahora, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo que digamos. En el próximo cap lo haré._

_Sin más, me despido. Bye~._


	5. ¿Un buen profesor? - Aomine

_¡Hey~! Aquí estoy otra vez, con el cap de hoy...  
Bueno, Aomine también tenía bastantes peticiones, y esta vez mi señora imaginación decidió decantarse por una escena que le pegaba más a él. También pensé que, cambiándolo un poco, podría ser una buena idea para un capítulo de Midorima, pero la verdad es que lo descarté porque pretendía hacer algo para él que dejara ver más su personalidad tsundere~._

_En fin, la lista está bastante llena y voy poco a poco, pero que conste que no estoy ignorando NINGUNA petición. Simplemente, soy de las que creen que una historia que urge y se te ocurre de forma natural y fluida, es mucho mejor que una que fuerzas a salir. Por tanto, si bien estoy tratando de pensar en alguna idea para los otros personajes, prefiero dejar que la inspiración siga su curso, por así decirlo. xD_

_No me voy a enrollar mucho más. Disfruten del Shot~._

_**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke / Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece. Hago esto sin ánimo de lucro y por puro entretenimiento.  
_

_**Pareja: **Aomine Daiki x Lector._

**"¿Un buen profesor?"**

* * *

– Que no, que así no entra, ¿no lo ves? Además, ¡¿estás apuntando al aro tan siquiera?! – Preguntó el de cabello azul, no logrando nada más que cabrearte.

Cogiste otro balón y se lo tiraste con todas tus fuerzas. Lo paró sin esfuerzo, enfadándote más aún.

– ¡Apunto bien, es que tú eres un mal profesor!

– ¡Pero serás…! ¡Encima de que gasto mi tiempo enseñándote…!

– ¡Pero si no me has enseñado nada! ¡Eres el peor profesor de la historia! Cuando suspenda el examen de educación física será por tu culpa…

Era una discusión sin fin. Así habíais pasado las últimas cuatro horas, en las que tan sólo habías logrado encestar dos veces. Realmente era un mal profesor, no sabía explicarse, y te lo decía como si lograr pasar la pelota por el aro fuera lo más natural del mundo. Claro, qué más se podía esperar de uno de esos 'genios'.

– Tsk, pues está bien. Me he cansado de intentar explicártelo. – Soltó de la nada, tras unos minutos de discusión, haciendo que te callaras.

Tiempo fuera, tiempo fuera. ¿Iba a marcharse? ¡No, necesitabas su ayuda, demonios! Te diste la vuelta atropelladamente, creyendo que en verdad había decidido irse tras cansarse de ti… pero chocaste de frente contra su cuerpo.

– Ah… mira que eres patosa… – Se burló levemente. La única razón por la que no habías caído al suelo era porque él te había sujetado, por la cintura.

Gruñiste por lo bajo y cogiste otra pelota, librándote de él algo avergonzada. Le diste la espalda, un poco ofendida, y te centraste en observar la canasta. Estabas tratando de ignorarlo, pero te fue imposible cuando lo sentiste a tu espalda.  
Unas manos bastante más grandes llegaron desde atrás, pasando a ambos lados de ti, y se situaron sobre las tuyas sujetando también el balón. Comenzaron a colocarlas correctamente, cambiando con tranquilidad la posición en la que sostenías la pelota.

– A esto me refería. Lo coges mal... Tienes que cogerlo así para un tiro normal. Con esta mano lo diriges, y con esta le das fuerza… – Susurró. Luego, fue pasando lentamente desde la pelota hacia el resto de tus brazos.

Parecía una caricia más que otra cosa. Se había agachado y sentías su aliento en la nuca, pero te limitabas a observar el aro, eso sí, con el corazón latiendo traicioneramente rápido. Colocó ahora el codo, después el hombro.

– Bien… Dobla un poco las rodillas... – Le escuchaste susurrar en tu oído. Te recorrió un escalofrío, pero obedeciste. – Ahora apunta bien, mide la distancia con los dedos… dale fuerza, y… tira.

Como si sus palabras hubieran sido mágicas, lanzaste la pelota con toda la fuerza que pudiste esperando que fuera suficiente. Te sorprendió de sobremanera cuando el balón trazó un perfecto y controlado arco hasta llegar a cruzar a través del aro, antes de perderse en algún lugar del gimnasio.

– ¿Lo ves? Sí que soy un buen profesor. – Murmuró, acariciando tu oído con su aliento. ¡¿Lo estaba haciendo a propósito…?! …Pero qué pregunta, claro que sí.

Lenta y pausadamente, sus manos, que habían bajado ambas hasta tu cintura y ahora no te dejaban ir, te obligaron a ir volteándote. Cerraste los ojos, intentando hacer que tu latido dejara de traicionarte. Cuando los abriste, sin embargo, te encontraste con su rostro a pocos centímetros.

– Aunque… bien pensado, creo que necesitarás unas cuantas clases más… – Murmuró, con una leve sonrisa.

Hasta ahí todos tus esfuerzos para evitar que tu corazón se convirtiera en un tambor. Ya era muy tarde. El de cabello azul pronto te impidió contestar, ocupando él mismo tu boca. Sin pedir permiso si quiera.  
Tardó unos cuantos momentos en separarse un poco.

– Oye, (Lector). – Llamó, con una inusual suavidad y otra de esas sonrisas. No te había soltado aún. Solo emitiste un pequeño ruido como respuesta. – …En serio, ¿qué talla usas? – Preguntó finalmente, mirando tu pecho de forma descarada.

La atmósfera se fue por tierra, te sonrojaste hasta la raíz del pelo y le lanzaste un guantazo que esquivó casi con profesionalidad.

– ¡Maldito Ahomine pervertido! – Le gritaste, utilizando aquel mote que sabías que le molestaba, al menos un poco. Ese idiota no tenía remedio, pensaste suspirando.

* * *

_Bueno, y eso fue todo. Me basé un poco en los datos que hay sobre Aomine en el Fanbook, donde hablan del 'tipo de chica que les gusta'. Por el resto... bueno, la imaginación se va de vacaciones cuando empiezan las clases, eso está claro._

_Hasta ahora he ido publicando más o menos un capítulo por día. Puede que ahora, con las clases y demás, lo atrase nu poco más, pero aun así no voy a tardar en ir actualizando, lo prometo. Seguiré intentando mantener este ritmo, o al menos uno parecido._

_Por otro lado, la lista está bastante llena. Actualmente contiene a:_

_-Midorima Shintarou.  
-Kagami Taiga.  
-Hanamiya Makoto. (-¡Pero qué difícil! Es todo un reto.)  
-Kiyoshi Teppei._

_También me han pedido que repita con Akashi y Kuroko, pero prefiero darle prioridad de momento a los otros, que aun no he hecho ninguna vez. En cuanto al orden, pues no estoy segura de cuál seguir; no sé si basarme en el número de peticiones de cada personaje, o en el orden de tiempo en el que se han ido pidiendo. Claro que ese 'orden' que pudiera instaurar es bastante relativo, ya que la predisposición de mis amigas 'inspiración' e 'imaginación' también afecta mucho..._

_Pero bueno, voy a intentar ir siguiendo. Me gustaría decir quién será el siguiente chico, protagonista del próximo cap... pero ni yo misma lo sé aún, así que habrá que dejarlo como sorpresa para todos..._

_En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Sin más, hasta la próxima~._


End file.
